


Sketchy.

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will loves that Sonny loves to try everything. He plays the supportive boyfriend to an extreme degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a culmination of two things. One: I went to a life drawing class the other day, and sat drawing a naked old guy for two hours. It was uncomfortable. Two: beautifulhigh wrote a totes amazing fic called “Reminder” yesterday after I baited her into doing so, which was just super nice of her. So I did this thingy for her.

** Sketchy. **

 

**How it started….**

 

_“Hey, what are you looking at?” I attempt to say as casually as possible as I pull out a chair and sit at their table. Walking into the coffee house―soon to be a popular Salem night spot apparently, what’s the first thing I see? Sonny with Brent of course. Yay._

_Brent gives me a sidelong look, both knowing and amused. I know he’s on to me, and maybe if he was the jerk I kind of want him to be, I’d do something about it. But asides from his inability to fathom my place in his friend’s life, he’s actually an okay dude._

_While Sonny is distracted I lift an eyebrow at Brent, almost daring him to say something. He smirks, though not unkindly, as if this strange discord between us has changed into a twisted, inside joke._

_“Brent’s amazing, look at this.” Sonny says, sliding a sketch book over to me._

_I level Brent with an unimpressed gaze. “Oh is he now?”_

_Brent chokes slightly on his coffee, and hell, even I have to grin a little. I think what amuses us most is Sonny’s complete and utter obliviousness as to how much we irritate one another._

_“What is it, blue prints? Ideas for the―what the_ hell _?” I drop the sketch pad like it burns._

_“Oh, Will. Come on, it’ art.” Sonny admonishes._

_“Yeah, Will.” Brent grins as he brings his mug up to his lips. “Aren’t I amazing?”_

_“That’s not art; it’s a wrinkly old lady._ Naked _.”_

_“Brent’s taking a life drawing class at the university.” He bites his lip and looks at me, that irresistible, excited gleam in his eyes. “I’m thinking of going.”_

_“Another project?” I say carefully. “Are you sure you’re not going to overextend yourself?”_

_“It’s only one night a week.” Brent shrugs. “Every Thursday.”_

_“You know, I used to be sort of artistic,” Sonny says, kind of proud of himself. It’s cute as hell. “Not as good as this, but…I wasn’t bad.”_

_“Really?” I had no idea. And it’s weird because I love to learn new stuff about Sonny. And then I hate it, because it’s something I didn’t know about Sonny that someone else did. I am such a freak show._

_“He’s being modest,” Brent says to me, and I’m glad that the weird rivalry for Sonny’s attention seems to be absent for now. It feels as though he’s genuinely just telling me something cool bout Sonny. “He was good, Will. During our stint in Australia we did this class together―just something to keep us from going out drinking every night, you know?” He smiles at me, and I try to smile back. It’s not his fault that I hate how much he’s seen and done with my boyfriend. “…And he’s really got a natural talent for it.”_

_I look at Sonny who’s turned the sketchpad back around to study the drawing. His cheeks have pinked at Brent’s praise, but it’s the wistful look on his face that makes me say what I say next._

_“You should do it.”_

_They both look at me. Sonny surprised, and Brent…oddly enough looks approving._

_“Really?” Sonny looks back at the sketch pad, biting his lip, but then a second later he tilts his head to the side and shrugs it off. “You have a point though; when we open up the bar I’m not going to have much spare time.”_

_I can’t help but smile at him. I love how eager for life he is. He’s just constantly reaching for the next thing to absorb, to learn, to achieve. I admire that about him._

_“It’s just one night a week, right?”_

_“Yes, but that’s a night I could be spending with you and Ari.”_

_“What is it, like two hours?” I ask Brent._

_“Yeah, two―two and half hours, tops.”_

_“Ari’s not going to notice two hours, and I’ll use those two hours to study.”_

_“And the bar?” He asks, and then turns to Brent, shaking his head. “No, I should handle one project at a time, I think.” He closes the sketch pad and slides it across the table to Brent._

_Brent lifts one shoulder. “Okay, shame, though.”_

_“You know I didn’t even know you were artistic, I had no idea.”_

_“I loved it in high school, but that feel so long ago.”_

_“Why haven’t you picked it up again?”_

_He gives a little shrug, and in that little movement alone I can sense the small amount of regret he feels in letting this one thing slip away from him._

_“When I enrolled in Salem U, I knew I wanted whatever I studied to count towards―or be a part of whatever I decided to do as a career. And I knew I wasn’t going to be an_ artist _, that was always just a hobby, so I chose business studies.”_

_I open my mouth to say something else, I’m not sure what, but my phone buzzes. I pull it out and check the message._

_“What’s up?” Sonny asks, and I like that he asks, because I know the first thought in his head is the same as mine―_ is the baby okay?

_On this occasion he’s spot on, sort of. “Gabi need me to pick up some diapers and wet wipes.” The phone buzzes in my hand again and I read her second, slightly more desperate message. “And she needs them ASAP,” I say, grinning. “That sounds kind of important. Important and gross.” I say as I stand up and lean down to kiss Sonny’s cheek._

_Sonny laughs, Brent cringes._

_“Are you guys going to still be here in an hour?”_

_“Yep, we’ve got so much to go through it’s kind of intimidating.” Sonny half jokes, though I can see he’s nervous._

_“Where’s Chad?” I swear if Chad’s leaving this all to Sonny to deal with I will not be amused._

_Sonny gives me a small smile, seeing straight through me. “He was here all morning; he took off a few minutes before you arrived.”_

_I nod. “Okay then. Well,” I sigh, “I’m off to get baby supplies before Gabi’s head explodes.” I wink at sonny, “see you in a bit.”_

_“See ya,” Sonny chuckles._

_Brent lifts his hand briefly in a wave, and I lift my chin in answer. I leave them behind me, heading off to the store for supplies._

_It’s when I’m on my way home; my hands full with bags of groceries and a million things that are baby related when I see it. I’m about to go in the store, but then I remember that Gabi would most likely murder me if I take any longer,  and I make a mental note to take the scenic route on the way back to the coffee house._

_Baby stuff delivered, Arianna tickled and cuddled, I head back out. I’m later than I said I’d be when I make it back to Common Grounds, but to be honest I don’t think either of them notices. In fact they seem so deep in discussion that I’m actually kind of hesitant to go over there. Instead, I head on over to the counter, order two coffees, and hang the carrier bag I have with me over my wrist while I carry the two mugs over to their table._

_Sonny looks up and smiles. “Oh, hey. Arianna good? You were quick.”_

_“She’s good. Good and adorable.” I put a mug down in front of Sonny and then in front of Brent, who has the good grace to look surprised._

_“Blow,” I tell Sonny, just as he’s about to take a sip after squeezing my knee in thanks. I look at Brent. “He’s always burning his tongue” I say with a shake of his head, and he actually laughs._

_Sonny narrows his eyes at me, but he blows on his coffee anyway. He frowns. “You didn’t get one?”_

_“Uh,” I rub the back of my neck absently as I look at all the papers strewn out across the table. “No, you guys seem to be in the thick of it, I don’t want to interrupt.”_

_“Don’t be silly,” Sonny says._

_“No, I’m not going to stay, I did want to give you something, but maybe I should wait till you’re home later…” I trail off looking at all the hastily written notes and sketched designs on the table._

_“Oohh, you got me a present?” he says, rubbing his hands together like a freakin’ kid._

_“It’s no big deal, we’ll talk at home.” I say and stand, but he reaches out and grabs my wrist, the one with the plain, plastic bag hanging off my wrist._

_“Is that it?”_

_“Yeah but―”_

_“Gimme.”_

_I laugh, and he tugs my wrist until I sit back down next to him with a thump. “You are such a child.”_

_“Can I see?” He grins._

_I shrug and hand the bag over. He takes it, looks inside, and his silly grin melts away. Brown eyes meet mine, and his voice is notably softer when he speaks. “Will Horton, you didn’t.”_

_“What is it?” Brent asks, craning his neck over._

_Sonny glances at him, and then lifts the sketch pad, pencil and charcoal set from the bag to show him._

_Brent looks at me, lifting an eyebrow in question, and then leans back in his seat, bringing his mug up to his lips. “That’s pretty classy, Will.”_

_I ignore him. I don’t want it to be a big deal. “Yeah, look,” I squeeze Sonny’s hand. “You should go to that drawing class thing.”_

_“Will, I’m going to be so busy…”_

_“It’s one night a week, right?”_

_“Well…”_

_“Gabi’s home on Thursdays, so Arianna has someone to watch her. And if it’s a matter of needing someone here….” I shrug. “I can help out.” I hold my hands up straight away. “I don’t mean with any of the big boy stuff, but I know how to clear tables and how to use a cash register.” I try for light hearted and silly, because honestly my boyfriend is looking a little misty eyed and it’s ridiculous. “I’ll even work for free!”_

_“You are too much.” Sonny says softly, looking at his art supplies._

_I shrug. “I love that you’re outgoing, you know? If there’s something you want to do, I want you to do it, okay?”_

_Sonny presses his lips together in a tight smile, shakes his head, and looks back at Brent. “How awesome is he?”_

_Brent hides his smile behind his mug, lifts a shoulder as if he doesn’t care. “He’s okay.”_

_“And I want to see all of your art.” I blanch. “Unless it’s naked, wrinkly old ladies―feel free to keep that to yourself.”_

_They both laugh at me._

_“Bowls of fruit and…and flower vases, show me that stuff.”_

_“You’re adorable.”_

_“I know.” I squeeze his knee. “Anyways, I’m going to take off and leave you guys to get down to business.”_

_I lean over for a quick kiss, say my goodbyes, and then head on out the door. I’m nearly at Horton square when I hear Sonny call my name. He runs up to me, a little breathless._

_“What’s going on?” My hands automatically reach for him. “Is something wrong?”_

_He doesn’t answer me, instead he pulls me close and into a sudden, deep kiss. He literally takes my breath away, and when he pulls away, his lips lingering for just a second on mine, I actually reach out to steady myself on his arm. “That was―I didn’t…uh, yeah. Okay.”_

_He grins, and then presses his lips to mine again, sweetly. “I just needed to do that. I didn’t think I could wait until later.”_

_“I get more of that later?”_

_He grins, but not just any grin, it’s his_ sexy _grin. “You’ll have to wait and find out.”_

_I smirk. “That’s a yes. Awesome.”_

_He pulls me forward for one more quick kiss. “See you at home, handsome.”_

_“Later, Van Gogh.”_

_He laughs, turns and leaves._

**How it escalated…**

 

_As soon as I hear the door open I’m up, off the coach. “Let me see!”_

_He looks at me and rolls his eyes at my excitement, but he’s grinning at me too. “It was so cool, Will, it took me a while to pick it up again―you know, to get into it? But when I did―”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let me see…” I reach for his backpack, but then I pull my hands away for a second. “Wrinkly old lady?”_

_He snorts. “No.” He shoulders off his backpack and unzips it, pulling out the sketch pad and handing it over. “We started with still life stuff, and then moved onto the model for the last hour.”_

_I sit on the couch and open it up. My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline, the sketches are legitimately good. “Whoa, Sonny. You’re good at this.”_

_He sits next to me, biting his lip. “You think so?”_

_I want to suck on that lip so bad. “Yes. I mean, I was prepared to lie if you sucked, but I don’t have to, you’re awesome!”_

_He closes his eyes and laughs softly, shaking his head. “Oh God, Will, you’re precious.”_

_I continue to flip through the pages. “I think you’re confusing precious with super cool, but whatever.”_

_He slumps back on the sofa, laughing at me. I grin at him. “So do you think you’ll make this a regular thi―?”I stop short when something catches my eye on the sketchpad._

_“Hm? A regular thing?” He asks, sitting up again._

_“Uh…”_

_He frowns at me. “What’s up?”_

_“Sonny, why am I staring at some guy’s junk?”_

_“Oh. That’s the model, Ethan.”_

_“Ethan?”_

_“Yes, Ethan. That’s his name.”_

_“So you’re on a first name basis with Ethan. Ethan and his junk.”_

_“Will…” he says carefully, almost indulgently._

_“What happened to the old people? I thought you’d be drawing old people.”_

_“There are a couple of different models, they alternate each week.”_

_“And this week was Ethan, Ethan and his huge penis.”_

_“Okay,” Sonny says gently, easing the sketchpad out of my hands. “Let’s just put this away for a second…”_

_“And let’s not forget his abs. Ethan must work out.”_

_I feel his hand on my knee, and it annoys the crap out of me that he’s looking at me all soft and shit, because right now I feel like arguing._

_“Are you jealous of a guy I don’t know and haven’t even spoken to?”_

_“You stared at him―At. His. Junk― for like an hour, Sonny! You didn’t say anything about…about…”_

_He reaches over and kisses me. I grumble into the kiss, and I feel him smile against my lips. After a few seconds I push him away a fraction. “I’m serious, Sonny.” I murmur, “I don’t like you to looking at other guys like that.”_

_“Like what, exactly?”_

_I don’t answer him because I feel kind of dumb, but the idea of sonny staring at some good looking guy―naked―does not sit well with me._

_“Could you be any cuter right now?”_

_I nudge his knee with mine. “Don’t make fun.”_

_“Look at me, hey―” he turns my chin gently so that he can look me in the eye. “The only guy I care about seeing naked is you.”_

_“Even if my abs aren’t quite as defined as Ethan’s?”_

_He looks at my lips, leaning in close, smiling a secret little smile. “Baby, Ethan doesn’t hold a candle to you.”_

_He presses his lips to mine, and just as he begins to ease me back on the couch, I mumble into the kiss: “Is Ethan going to be there next week?”_

_Sonny pulls away, his head thumping back against the couch as he laughs a pitiful ‘why me, God’ laugh._

_“I’m just saying that I might sleep easier knowing that you were drawing fruit, or something.”_

_He sits up, and he looks at me just how he’s looked at me a million times before: like he loves me to death._

_“Would it make you feel better if I found out the schedule ahead of time, and maybe didn’t go when Ethan is posing?”_

_I like that idea. “Really? And you wouldn’t think I was being weird or needy or anything?”_

_“No, though there’s a compromise.”_

_I frown at that. “Okay…”_

_“See, I kind of rediscovered how much I love to sketch tonight, and I think that’s because of you, so thank you for that…”_

_“I don’t think you need to thank me or anything, but okay. What’s the compromise?”_

_“Well, this is definitely something I want to keep doing. It’s just so…so satisfying, you know?”_

_“Not really, but go on.”_

_“But it’s kind of like a muscle, if you don’t work it regularly, you lose strength―or in this case, it’s a matter of the more you practice, the better you get, so…”_

_“So…?”_

_“So the weeks that I don’t go to class I’m just going sketch here, at home.”_

_That doesn’t sound so bad. “Oh, okay, cool.”_

_“And you’re going to be my model.”_

_“Say what now?”_

**And how I ended up butt-ass naked on the couch…**

“Are you sure the door is locked?”

“I checked three times, it’s locked.”

“Because that’s all I’d need _―_ Gabi to walk in and see me like this. And knowing my luck that’d be my little girl’s first memory: her daddy lying naked on the couch, posing for his boyfriend _―_ her Sonny. She’d be in therapy for years.”

“Scoot up a bit, that’s it.”

“This is so embarrassing.”

“Will it make you feel better to know that you are getting laid in a very _big_ way after this?”

I think about it for a second. “Actually, yes, it does.”

“Well there you go. Raise that arm for me.”

“And do what with it, exactly?”

“Just lay it behind your head or something.”

I do as I’m told. “Why?”

“Because it makes your bicep flex.” He looks at me, grins, and then clears his throat.

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m just…I am _insanely_ turned on right now.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun over there, Picasso.”

“Just think about all the sex you’ll be having in a few hours.”

“Probably shouldn’t if I’m supposed to lay still.” I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

His shoulder slump and he starts to chuckle. “Please stop making me laugh.”

“I can’t help being good looking _and_ funny.”

Sonny purses his lips, trying to not smile, and then flips open his sketchpad like he means business. “Right, you. Lay still.”

“Get my good side.”

“Trust me, it’s all good.”

“Then get on with it.”

“I said _don’t move_.”

“I’m not!”

“Your lips, Will. Your lips are moving.”

“I think I like it when you’re in your mister-big-serious-artist mode.”

“That’s it exactly. I am a serious artist. Now shut up so I can draw you like one of my French girls.”

“You just _had_ to go there!”

He doesn’t answer, he just grins, and puts pencil to paper.

 

 


End file.
